Global Armaments Combat Drone
]] The Global Armaments Combat Drone, also known as GA Battle Drones, are technological advanced, unmanned combat drones created by George Marshall to assist the corporate security forces of Pravus International. He developed the design to incorporate many humanoid features that could give it greater flexibility in the field of battle, while still be easy to manufacture and produce. The individual drones were then customized into separate models for use by various parts of the Pravus security force. Though each model has the same basic structure, their armament and exterior designs are different for each field they are to be deployed in. Because of their durability and flexibility, they today serve as the main combat force of Pravus International. History In 2003, Global Armaments was approached by Pravus International with a request that they develop combat drone that could fill the position of a regular soldier, with Pravus providing all the technologies and equipment needed for the project. It was further explained that Pravus needed to field an army of its own to defend its assets around the world from nations that were growing weary of the corporation's antics. Zver could not be called upon for various reasons–recruitment issues, public relations, and business acumen serving to prevent Pravus from calling upon their PMC for help in the matter at hand. Thus, a cheaper and much easier to replace alternative was suggested by the Board of Directors, and GA was thus asked to fill the need. George delievered a hundred prototypes to Altus City, where they demostrated their adaptibility and flexibility on the field of battle, and several thousand were requested to be put into production. The buildup was done without the knowledge of the American government, as Pravus feared the potential threat the government prove to be if the combat drones fell into their hands. Thus Julius had factories deticated to the drones' production built underground. When they became public knowledge in 2006 (by then having already fought in a number of conflicts), Pravus had already placed copyrights and patents on all the components and infomation on the drones, so as to legally block potential enemies from gaining access to the technology needed to build them. The government attempted to cease the infomation on the drones for their own usage, but Pravus had encrypted that knowledge by then, which led to the Altus Affair, an intense series of court battles where the U.S. government tried and failed to steal the infomation. Before the government could resort to lower tactics needed to get the drones, it collapsed into chaos leading to the civil war that allowed Pravus to exploit the international gap in power, and begin clawing its way to global prominence. The GA combat drones have since been put to usage as the main combat forces of the corporation, filling the gap the corporation's military PMCs do not wish to fill themselves. GA Drone Types/Variants GA-01 Army Drone *'Exterior:' Chobham Armor *'Armaments:' Shoulder-Mounted , Milkor M32 40mm Grenade Launcher *'Firepower:' Excellent The GA-01 Army Drone is the basic and primary combat drone in used by Pravus International. Serving as the boots on the ground from Pravus, the GA-01 drone can be mass-produced, easily equipped, and fielded in large numbers with low maintainance. Given that they each possess only rudimentary combat knowledge, they are capable of dealing with major threats, save only in large numbers. A single drone, though emmensely dangerous to anyone person, is not capable of engaging that target in the same manner as a human would, and thus is not generally regarded as a "one-man army". In its basic ten-drone squad, it is capable of exchanging data with other units effectively, and can react to a threat much faster and independently. GA-02 Navy Drone *'Exterior:' Chobham Armor *'Armaments:' FIM-92 Stinger Missiles *'Firepower:' Moderate The GA-02 Navy Drone is the naval battle drone in use by Pravus for coastal warfare and anti-ship combat. The GA-02 combat drone is fielded in small groups for territorial defence, and anti-aircraft missions where the drone's missile systems ae small and mobile enough to take out a number of targets regardless of speed and altitude. Aside from its missile loadout, the GA-02 is not designed for general combat, and lacks any form of protection once its missiles have been expended. It is typically guarded by a small force of GA-01 or GA-04 drones that handle all close to mid-range combat duties that the GA-02 drone is incapable of handling itself. Aside from this issue, the battle drone is a highly capable war machine. GA-03 Air Drone *'Exterior:' Stealth Plated Chobham Armor *'Armaments:' Vortex Ring Gun, Air-To-Air Missiles, Rotary Wrist Blasters, and Flight Stabilizers *'Firepower:' Excellent The GA-03 Air Drone is the primary weapon used by Pravus for air-based combat. The GA-03 is stealthed, and heavily-armed, and because of its mobility, it can get to targets tha jet fighters and attack helicopters cannot. As it is slightly larger than the typical air force pilot, it can move into areas such as bunkers and densely packed regions to hide itself from enemy air raids or ready itself for air raids of its own without the fear of losing the element of surprise. Also, its smaller profile and faster speeds mean that added to its stealth armor, the drone is nearly impossible to target with a fire or to track effectively. The GA-03 is the most independent of the combat drones utilized by Pravus, meaning that it can act pre-emptively during battle, taking advantage of a situtation similar to a human pilot. GA-04 Marine Drone *'Exterior:' Sealed Chobham Armor; Camoflaged *'Armaments:' Electromagnetic Pulse, M320 Grenade Launcher, Electric Saw Blades *'Firepower:' Moderate The GA-04 Marine Drone is a combat drone designed to work alone or in groups, but with much more independence than its Army variant brother. Largely geared toward close-combat, the GA-04 is a dangerous opponent, and designed for urban combat and quick coastal raids the night. It possesses a computerized camoflage system that can effectively turn it invisible to the untrained eye, making it a master of warfare in densely-pack rural areas such as grasslands and the jungle, where it has seen many victories in regions such as Africa. It has a single EMP generator to allow it take out enemy tracking equipment and vehicles, and deal the final blow before the battle truly begins. Category:Pravus International Category:Global Armaments